The present invention relates generally to a vehicle having a heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system and an air-cooled battery pack.
Some modern automotive vehicles are propelled by electric motors, whether a hybrid electric vehicle or a pure electric vehicle. These vehicles include battery packs for storing electric charge used to drive the motor. A significant amount of energy flow into and out of the battery pack can occur, which may raise the temperature of the battery pack above levels that are desirable. Consequently, some of these vehicles use various techniques for cooling the battery pack. Given the additional cost and complexity of cooling a battery pack, it is thus desirable to cool it in the most efficient and least costly way possible.